1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field of display panels and, more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic electroluminescent display (ELD) panels have the advantages of self-illumination, no restriction on viewing angle, low power consumption, simple process, low cost, wide range of operating temperatures, high response speed and full colorization and accordingly can become dominant among new-generation plat panel displays.
An organic ELD panel typically uses the self-illuminating feature of organic functional materials to obtain a display effect. Upon the different molecular weights, there are two types of displays, small molecule organic light-emitting display (SM-OLED) and polymer light-emitting display (PLED).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical organic electroluminescent display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the typical panel includes a substrate 1 and at least one display structure area 2. The display structure has a pixel area 10 in an encapsulation area 11, first and second conducting areas 91 and 92 below the pixel area 10. The first conducting area 91 locates in between the second conducting areas 92. Besides, a first contact area 71 is below the first conducting area 91, and a second contact area 72 is below the second conducting areas 92 respectively. A voltage is applied to the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 for lighting the panel to take an electrical test. Thus, the uniform brightness can be obtained in such a way during the lighting test. However, the first and the second contact area 71 and 72 require a large area so as to reduce the number of display structure areas 2 arranged on the substrate 1. Further, after the substrate 1 is segmented, the leads of the first and the second conducting area 91 and 92 are used to wire to one or more ICs (not shown), which require certain lengths. Thus, in the typical panel, the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 are partially embedded into the encapsulation area 11 of a neighboring display structure area. Accordingly, the required areas on the substrate for the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 are reduced, and the number and capacity of display structure areas are increased. However, such a way relatively reduces partial contact areas on the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72. In this case, the voltage applied to the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 can easily contact a single lead, which causes a bright line 100. In addition, even the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 are partially embedded into the encapsulation area 11 of the neighboring display structure area, their partial areas are provided for contacting the voltage during an electrical test. Thus, the number of display structure areas is increased restrictedly.
In general, the processing cost is reduced with increasing the number of display structure areas on a same panel size. However, as the partial areas on the first and the second contact areas 71 and 72 are reserved for the electrical test, the number of display structure areas 2 is certainly reduced to thus increase the processing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved panel to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.